Lizzie écoute aux portes
by NotreDame
Summary: Un gros n'importe quoi qui m'est passé par la tête. Elizabeth passe la nuit au manoir Phantomhive et entend ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre… Contient des spoilers de l'épisode 21.


Synopsis : Un gros n'importe quoi qui m'est passé par la tête. Elizabeth passe la nuit au manoir Phantomhive et entend ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre… Contient des spoilers de l'épisode 21.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, Elizabeth non plus, pas plus qu'aucun des personnages…

_Lizzie écoute aux portes_

Il arrivait souvent à la marquise Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford de rendre visite à ses parents ou amis à l'improviste, et même de passer la nuit chez eux. Cela posait rarement problème car tous ses cousins, oncles et tantes étaient des aristocrates riches qui vivaient dans des manoirs dotés de plusieurs chambres d'amis. Ainsi, les domestiques du Comte Ciel Phantomhive avaient élaboré une stratégie de survie en cas de visite de la petite marquise : préparer la chambre rose, garder en réserve les biscuits aux noisettes qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, cacher l'escabeau pour qu'il lui soit plus difficile de décorer les murs et se défiler dès qu'elle pensait à les déguiser. Et garder le sourire.

Ce qu'il y avait d'incroyable, c'était qu'au fil du temps, Bard, Maylene et Finny avaient fini par apprécier plus ou moins la fiancée de leur jeune maître. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était une petite aristocrate gâtée-pourrie. Elle serait sans doute devenue une personne plus mûre si elle avait survécu à une embuscade mortelle pendant une guerre en Egypte, si elle avait été contrainte de travailler contre son gré comme tueuse à gages ou si elle avait servi de cobaye pour des expériences atroces, par exemple… Elle avait bon cœur, même si elle s'en servait n'importe comment.

Et ce soir-là, tout s'était déroulé normalement. Lizzie avait contraint Ciel à faire une promenade dans le parc, avait joué au poker avec lui pendant toute la soirée, s'était montrée bonne perdante et avait fini par s'endormir dans la chambre rose. Tôt le matin, elle avait été réveillée par un chant d'oiseau et s'était assise dans son lit, complètement émerveillée. Ensuite, elle s'était levée et avait admiré le lever de soleil. Comme c'était beau ! Oh, il fallait que quelqu'un voie ça avec elle !

Et elle avait sauté du lit et couru dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne réveillée. Seulement, comme il faisait encore sombre et qu'elle n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, elle chercha à tâtons pendant un long moment, descendit un escalier, emprunta un long couloir, descendit un autre escalier et se retrouva à la porte de la cuisine des domestiques sans trop savoir comment. De la lumière filtrait de sous la porte et plusieurs voix lui parvenait. La petite marquise reconnut le mezzo-soprano mal assuré de Maylene, l'accent américain de Bard et la voix fluette de Finny, et s'approcha, piquée par la curiosité.

« On reprend comme jeudi dernier », annonça Bard. « Et cette fois-ci, on assure ! »

« Tu trouves qu'on n'a pas assuré, la fois dernière ? » s'enquirent les deux autres en chœur.

« Si, bien sûr… Mais c'est qu'on fait toujours la même chose et qu'on n'a pas assez de matériel. J'ai demandé à Sebastian de nous fournir d'autres jouets mais il ne veut rien entendre. J'aimerais bien voir les trente-deux centimètres à grosse décharge qu'il m'a promis la dernière fois ! »

De derrière la porte, Elizabeth rougit violemment. Sebastian devait montrer à Bard quelque chose qui mesurait 32 centimètres et qui déchargeait. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle retint son souffle en entendant Maylene reprendre la parole.

« T'exagères, c'est pas la taille qui compte. Moi, j'aime autant les petits qui tiennent bien en main. Au moins, ça risque moins de partir à la moindre pression ! »

« Tu dis ça, et tu t'éclates avec tous les trucs que tu peux toucher », rétorqua le cuisinier. « Moi, je commence à me faire vieux, j'ai jamais pu faire le même type d'acrobaties que toi de toute façon… »

« Mais non, t'es pas vieux ! » protestèrent les deux autres en chœur tandis que Lizzie se demandait de quelles acrobaties il pouvait parler.

« Enfin ! J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez me voir il y a dix ans. Une fois, j'étais avec vingt bonshommes et on était en pleine action… »

Elizabeth rougit et se boucha les oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas savoir en quoi l'action consistait. Quand elle osa écouter de nouveau, c'était Finny qui avait repris la parole. « Ça avait l'air de déchirer », avoua-t-il. « Dites, quand est-ce que vous me laisserez mettre la main dessus ? »

Après un bref silence, Bard reprit la parole. « Ecoute Finny, May et moi on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus. On aimerait mieux attendre un an avant de te laisser essayer. »

« Mais vous me disiez déjà ça il y a un an ! A chaque, c'est moi qui vous regarde faire les manipulations et j'aimerais bien essayer, moi aussi. Je promets que je ferai bien attention, je n'appuierai pas trop fort… »

Maylene protesta. « Tu sais, Finny, ce que toi, tu fais, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. »

« Mais juste une fois ! Et après, je ferai vos lits pendant une semaine ! »

Son empressement était si touchant que ses deux aînés capitulèrent. « OK », lança Bard. « Mais juste une fois. Tu mets tes mains comme ça, le creux de la main vers le haut… moins crispé… »

« Ouah, trop cool ! »

« Moins fort ! » protesta Maylene. « On a de la visite, rappelez-vous. Si jamais Mademoiselle Elizabeth entend ce genre de bruit… »

C'en était trop pour Lizzie ! Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans l'escalier, le cœur battant. Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Quelle horreur ! Comment aurait elle pu imaginer que les domestiques de son Ciel chéri faisaient des choses aussi… aussi immorales ? Et avec un mineur, en plus !

Le jour se leva et Paula finit par frapper à sa porte pour l'aider à s'habiller et la conduire dans la salle à manger. Elizabeth évitait de croiser le regard des domestiques de son fiancé. Quand elle parvint enfin à se trouver seule avec lui, elle se jeta pratiquement à son cou. « Ciel, c'est horrible ! » murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, Lizzie ? »

« Ce sont tes domestiques. Pas Monsieur Tanaka, les autres. Je me suis levée cette nuit et je les ai entendus… »

Ciel la repoussa, inquiet. « Tu as entendu quoi ? »

« Ciel, je crois… je crois qu'ils parlaient de manier des armes à feu ! »

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : vous pensiez à quoi ?


End file.
